Functional dyspepsia (FD) and gastroparesis (GP) are upper gastrointestinal (GI) disorders that are collectively characterized by symptoms that include bloating, epigastric (upper abdominal) pain and/or burning, nausea, vomiting and early satiation. Therapeutic options for FD and GP patients are extremely limited, due to both lack of efficacy and poor safety profiles for existing therapies.
Dyspepsia is defined as the presence of one or more dyspepsia symptoms (epigastric pain, burning, bothersome postprandial fullness, and early satiation) that are considered to originate from the gastroduodenal region, in the absence of any organic, systemic, or metabolic disease that is likely to explain the symptoms (see Drossman, D. A., ed., Rome III: The Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders, 3rd Ed., McLean, VA: Degnon Associates, Inc., 2006). FD refers to dyspepsia that has no structural explanation after standard medical investigations, including upper endoscopy. Pathophysiological mechanisms that may be involved in FD include, among others, delayed gastric emptying, impaired gastric accommodation, hypersensitivity to gastric distention, altered duodenal sensitivity to lipids or acid, and abnormal duodenojejunal motility. Prolonged duodenal acid exposure is also seen in some FD and GP patients, and this exposure may slow gastric emptying and cause FD or GP-like symptoms. Dyspepsia is a common syndrome that accounts for about 30% of cases seen by gastroenterologists, with FD representing about 60% of all such dyspepsia cases.
GP refers to abnormal gastric motility characterized by delayed gastric emptying in the absence of mechanical obstruction. GP may be idiopathic or may be caused by various conditions, including Type I or Type II diabetes mellitus, viral infection, scleroderma, nervous system disorders such as Parkinson's disease, metabolic disorders such as hypothyroidism, post-operative ileus, and certain medications, including narcotic pain medications, tricyclic antidepressants and calcium channel blockers. Treatment for cancer, including chemotherapeutic drugs and radiation to the chest and abdomen can also cause gastroparesis, either temporarily or permanently. The most common symptoms are nausea, vomiting, bloating, epigastric pain, weight loss and early satiation. Gastroparesis is a chronic condition that can lead to frequent hospitalization, decreased quality of life, and increased disability and, in severe cases, increased mortality. Severe, symptomatic GP is common in individuals suffering from diabetes, affecting from 5-10% of diabetics for a total patient population of 1 million in the U.S. alone.
Conventional treatment options for FD and GP, as well as other upper gastrointestinal disorders, have been of limited efficacy for many patients. Thus, there remains a need for new compounds and methods of treating FD, GP and other gastrointestinal disorders.